miricale on 34 st, a suprise for lucy
by BAUMember
Summary: a cute christmas fic with a hint of smacked xx


Hello fans, well here is another holiday story for you I hope that you like it, this was done a while ago I have been to busy to upload, I have changed it a wee bit I hope that you like it , have a great one….mistakes are all mine and there will be a few. 

Sitting at his desk Mac's thinking time was interrupted by the cry's of a small child, standing up he saw Danny and Lindsay trying to calm there 4 year old daughter Lucy as they stepped of the elevator. As Danny held the brown haired child in his arms she clung to his neck and sobbed, " Daddy I want to see father Christmas"

" I know baby girl, I know we will see what me and mummy can do"

Danny tried to reassure his daughter as he rubbed her back, noticing Mac approach he gave a small smile " Hey Mac sorry about this, she is a little up set"

"What happened" asked Mac as he gently rubbed his goddaughters back. "We went to go and see Santa at the mall, but he was sick today and now we have a devastated daughter" sighed Lindsay.

"Hey Lucy its uncle Mac, don't I get a huggle"

"No" came the reply from the small child, " Lucy Stella Messer don't be so rude" scolded her mum as she apologised to Mac for her daughters behaviour "Sorry Mac" she smiled.

"No worry's I will leave you for now, see you all later" Mac replied as he made his way back to his office. Sitting down he turned to face the window as the snow started to fall he couldn't help feel sorry for his goddaughter, he didn't have kids of his own so Lucy was the closet thing and seeing her so upset broke his heart, " I wish there was something I could do" he whispered to him self, suddenly a voice came from behind making him jump " You know Mac talking to your self is the first sign of madness" laughed his partner Stella.

Mac gave small smile and watched as Stella sat on his desk with two coffee's in hand "Here thought you could do with a break" she smiled and handed one of the mugs to Mac.

"What's up Mac" she could see his mind was working overtime he was thinking deeply.

" Oh I was just thinking about Little Lucy, I don't like seeing her upset" smiling Stella leaned in and placed her hand on his cheek " You know that little girl is very lucky to have you as a godfather" Stella smiled as Mac leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes, he loved her scent, he loved her eyes as they danced when she smiled, he simply loved her so much.

"I have the perfect idea" Mac whispered he slowly opened his eyes and met Stella's curious face, "I need your help with this" Mac asked as he stood up "Ok what do you have in mind" Stella asked.

Mac smiled and leaned in closer " We are going to turn the lab in to Santa's grotto so that little Luce can meet Santa"

As Mac left his office he went to find the rest of his team he wanted them all involved Stella followed behind excited at Mac's plan, walking into the AV lab Mac saw Sheldon and Adam " He boss" Adam smiled as he saw Mac approach "I'm glad I found you both I need your help"

"Sure Mac, what are you planning" came a reply from Sheldon, "I want to turn the lab in to Santa's grotto" smiled Mac. As Mac explained what he wanted done, Stella got Sid and Don in on the fun, "I cant wait to see Lucy's face" smiled Stella as she looked at her friends. "Me either, now we don't have long so lets get to work"

Soon Mac Stella Don Sheldon Adam and Sid got to work, Mac and Stella went shopping to buy a few things, before they left the instructed Sheldon and Adam on how they wanted the lab to be set.

As Mac and Stella left the warm building and headed down 34th street they kept close so that there shoulders would lightly graze, feeling the soft connection neither of them made an attempt to move. The snow had started to fall over the past few hours and had settled.

After walking in silence Mac was the first to speak, "So I recon we should hit Macys for the decorations" as he and Stella started to cross the road he placed his hand on her back just below her neck. The cool air and the warmth of Mac's hand was sending Stella fuzzy, "Yes that sounds good" came the reply as she found her voice.

They entered the department store and headed straight for the Christmas floor, there they found all the decorations they need, from fake snow to reindeers sleighs and trees, Mac started picking things up and placing them in the trolley that Stella was pushing. After about 20 minuets Mac decided he had enough " I think that's enough Stella" he smiled turning round. Noticing that Stella wasn't beside him he went to look for her, walking threw the isles he spotted her near the jewellery section. Her eyes where gazing over a heart shaped pendant it was white gold and the in the centre of the heart was a emerald stone the same colour of her eyes.

Mac watched for a few minuets and walked away slowly pretending he didn't see her, as he continued looking at decorations Stella walked up to him "Hey Mac did you say the lab or the entire building, as I think we have enough decorations for both" she laughed. "Yes I guess your right, we best get back before it gets late" making there way to the checkout Mac paid for the items and left the store, " Stella would you mind waiting here I have left my wallet" Mac mumbled as he headed back inside.

He made his way to the third floor and to the jewellery section, he quickly looked for the pendant that Stella had been looking at. "Can I help you sir" came a voice from behind the counter, as Mac looked up he saw the young sales girl and smiled " Yes I would like to buy this please and have it gift wrapped" he said pointing to the item.

Outside Stella was becoming cold " C'mon Mac where the hell are you" just as she was about to go and find him Mac suddenly appeared at her side, "What took you so long Its freezing out here" Stella asked as he handed a few bags to Mac.

"Sorry" he smiled as they headed back to the lab.

Once they had reached the lad the team got to work in decorating it after about 30 minuets Mac stood back and smiled it was like a winter wonderland, he was very proud and was sure that little Lucy would love it.

"Mac just one thing Santa" Adam asked, as Mac turned around he smiled "Don't worry about that its all sorted" he then headed to the office and handed out elf costumes to the team as they all got ready he phoned Danny and Lindsay, who where up in the floor above in the crèche.

"Hey Mac what's up" Danny asked as he answered the phone.

"How's Lucy" asked Mac

"Crying still, we don't know what else to do" sighed Danny

"Ok can you bring Lucy down to the lab please"

"Sure Mac no worries we will be down in 5 ok" Danny replied and hung up.

Turning to look at Lindsay he spoke " Mac wants us to take Lucy down to the lab"

"Ok" Lindsay smiled as she lifted her daughter and headed to the elevators.

As Danny Lindsay and Lucy stood in the elevator they waited for the doors to open. When they did the look on there faced was priceless.

As they stepped into the lad they where greeted by a magical winter wonderland, Stella Don Sheldon Sid and Adam greeted them dressed as elf's, Danny tried his best not to laugh at his friends. Lucy began to squirm free from her mothers arms and wanted to explore this new place, he little eyes lit up when she saw the tree and all the presents she grabbed some fake snow and threw it at Danny, " Daddy i snow you" yelled the excited child. Danny and Lindsay smiled at there little girl she was happy again.

Just then Stella kneeled in front on the little girl, "Hey Lucy there I someone special here" smiled Stella as she pointed to the sleigh.

As Lucy turned to see what Stella was pointing to her the biggest smile appeared on her face.

"SANTA" screamed Lucy as she ran as fast as she could almost knocking Santa over, as he bent down and placed her on his knee his heart was full of love at the sight of the happy little girl.

"So little girl what is your name" Santa asked in a deep voice.

"My name is Lucy Stella Messer and I'm 4" she smiled and proudly showed four fingers.

"So what would you like for this year from Santa"

Lucy thought for a moment before replying " would like a dolly and pram, roller skates and a paint set" as Danny and Lindsay stood and watched there daughter the felt so proud, they wrapped there arms around each other and shared a kiss before turning back to Santa and Lucy.

As Santa was about to reply Lucy spoke again "I would like my Mummy Daddy and my Auntie Stella and Uncles Mac, Don, Sheldon, Adam and Sid to have lots of presents"

"Well Lucy I will see what I can do, now remember you must be a good girl"

"I will be Santa" came a small reply.

Giving Santa hug Lucy said thanks and headed back to her Mummy Daddy and the Christmas elf's.

"I saw Santa" beamed Lucy as she was lifted up by her Daddy, "I know baby girl did you have fun" he smiled kissing her cheek.

Just then Mac appeared "Uncle Mac, huggle" Lucy shouted.

Mac lifted Lucy from Danny and gave her a big hug " Hey Lucy I see you are happy now" Mac smiled.

"Yes Uncle Mac I sat on Santa's knee, and I asked him for presents for me, Mummy Daddy and my Auntie and Uncles"

"Did you" Mac asked in shock. "I hope you had a good time" he said kissing her cheek. "I did it was fun" as Mac placed her down he thought his heart would burst he loved her so much

As Lindsay Danny and Lucy got ready to head home, Lindsay thanked the team for making there daughters dream come true. "Anything for our little Lucy" Stella smiled as she waved goodbye.

When the Messer's finally left , Mac and the team got to work in getting the lab back to normal. After it was all done Mac and Stella headed to his office.

Taking a seat on the leather couch, Stella smiled "Did you see her face, she was so happy." she though back to the days events. "That was a pretty amazing thing you done" Stella said and looked at Mac.

There eyes met and he smiled back "It was worth it to see her face, but there is something else that would make today even better"

Stella looked on and watched as Mac stood up and lifted a small wrapped present out of his desk drawer, sitting back beside her, he handed her the present.

"Merry Christmas Stella" he smiled and watched as she opened the gift.

"Mac its beautiful thank you, you shouldn't have I love it" Stella gushed, Mac took the chain from Stella and gently turned her so her back was to him, she lifted her hair and waited as Mac fastened the clip. Turning to look at Mac he smiled "It suits you, and is almost as beautiful" he whispered and leaned in to brush her lips gently with his. "I love you" he whispered again and pulled her close…………..

THE END AND MERRY CHRISTMAS XXX

**Well did you like it I hope you did, RnR please, you will make me happy……**


End file.
